Une nuit étoilée
by Heralyn
Summary: Une nuit. Des étoiles.Un baiser. Un voyage.


Une légère brise soufflait sur l'île. Tamao se promenait dans la forêt, slalomant entre les arbres, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Il était en pleine méditation, immobile, les yeux clos. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, elle sentit un contact sur son bras. C'était chaud et vif. Elle fit volte-face et rencontra les prunelles enflammées du shaman millénaire. Elle recula mais ne réussit qu'à s'adosser à un arbre. Elle était bloquée. Le brun se rapprocha considérablement et elle put sentir son souffle faire voler ses cheveux et ses mèches brunes lui caresser le visage. Elle prit conscience de la proximité de leur corps et rougit. Elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle se sentait fondre, comme...une glace à la fraise au soleil. Oui, une glace...Comment faire pour s'en sortir ? Sa force comparée à celle de celui qui lui faisait face était comme une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Elle devait compter sur la force physique. Le casse-noisette ?

« Je ne le ferais pas à ta place »

La voix résonnât dans sa tête jusqu'au silence. Elle s'en doutait, c'était lui. Était-il le seul à pouvoir le faire ? Elle releva les yeux. Il dégageait une aura dangereuse, menaçante Le shaman de feu était le plus puissant de tous. Son but était de créer un royaume SANS humains et uniquement habité de shamans puissants. Elle ne l'était pas. Il devrait la tuer.

-Nous savons tous les deux que si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais déjà fait, Aka, dit-il en s'allongeant sur l'herbe fraîche.

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Insister n'était pas la meilleure solution. Elle s'avança de quelques pas incertains avant de s'asseoir près de lui -cependant à une distance respectable.

-Tamamura...

-Aka, Tamamura, je ne vois pas la différence.

Elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel. On voit bien les étoiles ce soir, songea t-elle. Le ciel était dégagé, la lune trônait au milieu du ciel, éclipsant les étoiles de sa lumière protectrice. Ils étaient côte à côte, observant les étoiles, faible et fort, petite et grand, dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Lorsqu'il commençât à se faire tard, elle se leva, s'inclina puis partit. Les jours, les semaines, puis les mois passèrent. Ils venaient chaque soir, à la même heure -même si il était toujours là avant elle- et s'allongeaient au même endroit. Ils n'échangeaient ni rmots, ni regards. Seuls les étoiles en avaient le privilège. La veille du voyage pour Mû, il était là aussi. Elle pensait qu'il aurait besoin de préparation au lieu de regarder les étoiles avec une gamine.

« Tu penses que j'ai besoin de préparation ? », dit ou plutôt pensa Hao

-Non..., murmura Tamao dans le calme du soir.

-Mieux

À partir de ce moment, ils ne se parlèrent pas et comme à son habitude, Tamao se leva et voulu s'incliner mais se retrouva à califourchon sur Hao. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et la fit basculer de façon à se retrouver sur elle.

-Tu préfères rester...

Tamao, rouge de honte, avait détourné la tête. Elle avait entendu son nom résonner au loin. Pourrais t-on la sauver ?

-As-tu peur ?

-Mauvaise menteuse.

Évidemment, il pouvait lire ses pensées comme un livre ouvert. Elle ferma les yeux. Allait-il la tuer ? Certainement. Pourquoi ? Son âme était bien trop faible pour lui servir à quoi que ce s- Quelle était cette sensation ? Ça la brûlait, la dévorait. Elle rouvrit ses paupière pour voir Hao l'embrasser.

Elle fut si surprise qu'elle entrouvrit sa bouche, ce qui lui suffit à explorer sa bouche de fond en comble. Il ne la relâcha que lorsqu'elle eût besoin de reprendre son souffle. Hao se releva et invoqua son esprit gardien. Tamao, quand à elle, était abasourdie et restait interdite. Le shaman millénaire grimpa dans la Main du S.o.F. Et se retourna vers Tamao, son éternel sourire sur le visage.

-À bientôt, Aka.

Elle vit les pans de son poncho se soulever lentement puis il s'envola, sa silhouette disparaissant sous l'éclat de la lune. Sans qu'elle ne put s'en expliquer la raison, des larmes cristallines s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur l'herbe fraîche. Yoh, Ren, Manta, Horohoro et Chocolove retrouvèrent Tamao allongée sur le sol, sanglotante et endormie.


End file.
